


evoke

by fiveyaaas



Series: when autumn comes [15]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, and if you do i’m so fucking sorry, did i actually write five eating vanya out for over 1k words, i hope you guys appreciate my lesbianism popping out in writing, makes me worry y’all actually fucking read these things, quarantine has been tough on me y’all :’), signs point to yes, the fact that i’m exposing myself in these tags unnecessarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: It saddened him and angered him at the same time, and he wanted to vocally or violently express the frustration at them for making her uncomfortable with something as simple as someone smiling at her.Instead, he leaned over, kissing her cheek and setting his palm out for her very obviously. When she took it, he laced their fingers together and squeezed her hand reassuringly. He’d love to say that his motivations were pure, but they came from the same spite and pettiness that had led him to trying to be her friend in the first place.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: when autumn comes [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941919
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103
Collections: Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020





	evoke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lofticries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lofticries/gifts).



> Gifting this to lofticries because she posted the original prompt for this AND because she listened to me crying about me losing a draft of this and didn’t shame me for it. Her fic “Genesis” made me so emotional the first time I read it, and I regularly reread “Still Clean” despite the fact I nearly have it memorized after it’s lived rent-free in my head so long. She is so kind and does a wonderful job modding the discord, and I’m so happy to have her as a friend!

Vanya yawned, smiling over at him sleepily, ears turning pink as he returned it. He worried for a second that his smile had unsettled her before realizing that she was just reacting to him very blatantly acknowledging that she was important to him in front of all of the others. It saddened him and angered him at the same time, and he wanted to vocally or violently express the frustration at them for making her uncomfortable with something as simple as someone _smiling_ at her. 

Instead, he leaned over, kissing her cheek and setting his palm out for her very obviously. When she took it, he laced their fingers together and squeezed her hand reassuringly. He’d love to say that his motivations were pure, but they came from the same spite and pettiness that had led him to trying to be her friend in the first place. 

“So you _can_ be nice,” Klaus commented. “Or is this another fling that we’ll be forced to bear witness to until it inevitably fizzles out because of the collective trauma we’ve endured together?” 

Ben looked between them, rolling his eyes. “Oh, this isn’t a new thing at all. Frankly, I’m just glad that I’m not the only one who knows about this now.” 

“I knew,” Luther said, prompting all of them to turn their gaze on him in shock. 

“What do you mean you _knew?”_ Five questioned, offended on his thirteen-year-old-self’s behalf as he had been meticulous in keeping all of his feelings private. Besides anger. He was pretty overt about anger as a thirteen year old. 

“She said you were her ‘sole confidante’ in her book, Five,” Luther said, like Five hadn’t spent over forty years paging through it himself and raking over those words every time he felt like he couldn’t breathe through the ash. 

“You actually read my book all the way through?” Vanya asked Luther, eyes filling with so much hope that Five considered finding a way to silently threaten him to say he did, but he also knew that Vanya would want him to be honest. 

Luther’s eyes flashed with guilt, and he mumbled, “No, not all of it, but I did read the portions about Five and Ben because…”

Five groaned at Luther’s sentimentality, and Ben offered him a tight smile. Ben often talked to Five about how strange it was, to hear the others talk about them like they were still gone. Five understood more why the others acted that way, but he also tried his best to maintain some semblance of a relationship with all of them, not really having a purpose in life outside of them. 

There was a desperation he had to stifle down, wanting to cling onto all of them and keep them safe. As much as he did look after them, he was well-aware he could be much worse, and he forced down the instinct of hiding them all away from the outside world, knowing none of them would be able to function if he did.

“So how long has this been going on?” Diego asked Five, staring at him accusingly like he did something wrong. He imagined Diego only cared because he saw an opportunity to satisfy his savior complex if Five proved himself unchivalrous. Five flicked a brow up at him, unimpressed and daring him to continue the thought. “Did you take advantage of Vanya?”

Five scowled at him. “Diego, I was _thirteen_ when I left.”

“Exactly,” Diego said, like he had caught Five red-handed. 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but, no, I haven’t _taken advantage_ of her,” Five sneered at the wording Diego had used. Vanya looked like she may pass out, and Five deeply wanted to blink her away from the others but could tell she didn’t want that. They’d likely react by chastising her further anyways.

“Five hasn’t sealed the deal yet, V?” Klaus asked, voice too mocking to mask it into sympathy.

Five groaned, setting his head into his free palm and mentally willing Klaus to _stop talking._ Vanya squeezed his hand gently, and Five wanted to explain that he was truly just upset on her behalf but kept silent. 

Allison thankfully changed the subject from _that_ , but unfortunately the topic she switched to wasn’t that much better. “Five, when was the last time you ate?” 

He frowned at her, wishing that there was a way for her to have her child back, so she’d stop defaulting to him for her maternal instincts. He didn't ever think her babying could get more annoying, but the fact that he now clearly looked just as old as (if not older) than her made it somehow even worse. 

Vanya seemed to want him to answer the question as much as Allison, so he told them both, “I haven’t had any appetite.”

Which, it was true. Part of the time after he’d left the apocalypse, he hoarded food, eating it until he was sick. The other part of the time was spent staring in disgust at it all, how people took it for granted, how if he ate any then it would all go away, how sometimes (and he would admit this to no one) he craved the cockroaches and expired cans of soup because it was so much more _believable_ to him. Often, he thought he’d wake up one day, surrounded by the detritus, and he’d have indulged too much in a life with regular access to food.

Vanya looked unsettled that she hadn’t noticed, and the others started to stare at him in concern.

Part of him wished he wasn’t around people at all, still. 

* * *

Five sat in the courtyard, watching a flock of sparrows pick at a littered honey packet and scour for other sources of food, feeling envy at the birds and silently wishing for the others to leave him alone. Vanya, the only person he cared to be around at this moment, had gone off on an errand an hour ago, would be back at any minute. He hoped that nobody would bother him until then. 

Of course, as if she’d heard his thoughts and was determined to piss him off, Allison appeared at his side. 

“What do you want?” Five asked, noticing that Vanya actually had come home, was walking inside just as Allison had appeared. Hopefully, Allison would make this quick. 

She did.

“I heard a rumor that you ate something you’re craving,” Allison said, and Five blinked away as soon as he felt an outside force dragging him with her words. 

Now, Allison had probably intended for Five to just have somewhat proper nutrition. Five would have told her that all he had craved recently had been what he’d eaten in an apocalyptic wasteland. Five would have, except he was being dragged against his will by her display of powers. Five would have, except that wasn’t even _what_ he was craving right just then. 

It must be noted that Five had _just_ seen Vanya when Allison rumored him. It must be noted that Five had absolutely no idea Allison had intended for it, had not even let himself feed into the thought of spreading Vanya out on a table and licking her clean upon seeing her walking inside. It must be noted that Five _had_ craved it, but they’d both come to a mutual agreement to _take it slow_ and now he was whimpering weakly after having placed Vanya on the kitchen counters, trying to get himself to stop but incapable of moving his head from between her (still clothed, thank _fucking_ Jesus _)_ legs. 

“Five?” Vanya squeaked, and somehow the rumor got worse hearing her say it. 

He tried to explain, but his voice was muffled as his mouth was forcing him to lick through her jeans like some sort of madman. 

“Can we go upstairs to do this?” Vanya attempted weakly. 

And then it hit him. 

Vanya wanted this too; it was privacy that was the problem. In fact, he could smell how much-

He teleported them to his room, landing them onto his bed, able to at least glance at her for confirmation that she wanted it (though with the rumor addling his mind, he didn’t quite know if he would have been able to stop unless physically restrained if she had said ‘no’, which horrified him enough to want to beg Allison to never use a rumor on him again after this.) 

“Five, please,” Vanya said, and he snapped back to reality, tearing the button and zipper from her jeans in his enthusiasm. He hooked his fingers through the loops in them, tugging them off and openly gaping at the patch of dampness against her panties. 

“Jesus Christ,” he said. “I’m in love with you.” 

It was admittedly not his finest moment, and, unfortunately, he could not blame Allison’s superpower on saying he was in love with Vanya upon seeing and breathing in her cum for the first time. And he would have been banging his head against a wall and dwelling on it further, but he was a man on a mission by that point, so he just ripped her panties off of her body and went to work. 

His tongue slipped into her cunt, lapping up her cum and finding he couldn’t regret saying he loved her at the sight of it when she tasted like _this._ Gathering the slickness up with a one-track mind he wasn’t sure came from Allison’s power or simply the power of _Vanya,_ he groaned against her and grabbed onto her thighs, moving her closer to him as he slung them over his shoulders.

“F-“

Vanya wasn’t able to even shape his name on her lips, and it confirmed for him that he could have done this a while ago. Fucking hell, he was going have to _thank_ Allison for not minding her own goddamn business. 

He moved his nose up a bit, heard the sharp hiss of Vanya’s breath, and realized he’d neglected her clit, quickly amending it and apologizing silently and solemnly to the bundle of nerves that made Vanya scream out for him. 

He pressed a finger into her entrance, groaning at the way she pulsated around it, giving his mouth the task of worshipping her clit while he fingered her. Five found that the way she was whimpering out attempts at his name just as intoxicating as her taste, but, when she sunk her hands into his hair and pulled it with no grace or care at all, he was pretty sure her desiring it enough to be _rough_ about it was the best part. Realizing she didn’t mind a little roughness also encouraged him to bite down against her clit, nearly crying when he felt her gush out against his finger and regrettably having to turn his attention back to the wetness. It was like she had seen how long he had starved, and she was trying to present him with everything he’d been neglected during that time, presenting him a goddamn feast.

And it would be rude to not to eat up everything she provided for him. 

She was clenching around his tongue, and he knew from the way she was sputtering out that she was coming, but he _couldn’t_ stop even after that. He kept licking at her, savoring her taste while he heard her starting to sob and say “thank you.” He wanted to snap out not to thank him for this, that she was the one providing him with a gift, but he also wanted to tell her gently that he would gladly do this for the rest of his life, that giving her attention made him _happy,_ especially when she would smile up at him. 

Five could not exactly do either, though as his mouth was otherwise occupied. But, nevertheless, he would ensure that he’d shower her with so much attention after this that she wouldn’t ever question it again when he gave her attention.

She canted her hips to his face, and he wondered if she was overstimulated and couldn’t control that swift jerk of her hips or if she was trying to say she wanted more. He pulled away just a second, placing a sloppy wet kiss to her inner thigh and glancing up at her, “Is it too much, V? You need me to stop?”

She shook her head, and he grinned at her, knowing he must look a little unhinged as he revealed his canines and hoping she wouldn’t hate him after this somehow. “Tell me if you need me to stop,” Five told her before ducking down between her legs again and going back to work. 

She petted his hair, mumbling out nonsense in her sweet little voice, and he smiled against her skin, nipping at the little nub again to hear her squeak. 

“F-f-“ she struggled to speak, and he moved away just a second to look up at her, raising his brows with a gentle smile to let her know she could say whatever she needed. He couldn’t move away completely, however, so he settled on rubbing small circles against her thigh while he waited for her to gather her words.

“You know you don’t have to, right?” Vanya asked, averting her gaze shyly and biting her lips. “I don’t, uh, need you… but, thank you! For-“

Five cut her off gently, “You _never_ have to thank me for something like this. Especially considering that you’re giving me a gift, just by letting me touch you and taste you.” 

She blushed, stuttering out, “You don’t have to say-“

Five arched a brow, “Vanya, I _like_ this. A lot.”

He decided, then, that he’d have to explain how much. Running his finger along her folds, gathering up slickness and presenting it to her like he was delivering a lecture on the wonders of her cunt (which he would gladly call a family meeting for if it wouldn’t make Vanya pass out from embarrassment), he explained to her, “The way that you’re so reactive to me, gushing around my fingers. How I can place my palm against you like _this,_ and you’re just so warm against my hand. How you whimper out for me like you were before, and how when you become more comfortable expressing your wants, I know you’ll be my needy little baby, and I’ll give you everything you ask for and more.” 

He stuck his finger into his mouth, reeling still at the taste of her, wondering if he would burn up as a mere mortal drinking nectar of the gods as he was. “The way you _taste,_ the way I can lick up this confirmation of how you feel for me.”

He moved up, bracketing himself between her thighs and unable to resist grinding his painfully hard cock against her. She gasped, and he leaned down to kiss her, sticking his tongue in her mouth and ensuring she would taste herself. He pulled away, wanting to reach down and jerk himself off to the way her lips were opened up in a little ‘O’ as she looked up at him but resisting. 

Instead, he asked, “See how good you taste, little Vanya? See how delicious your cum tastes?”

She doesn’t answer him and he jerks his hips against her, losing patience. “Answer me, Vanya.”

“I-“

“Tell me you taste good, V,” he encouraged, wanting nothing more than to reward her for hours for doing so. 

“I taste good?” Her voice words it like it’s a question, but it’s a start and he’ll take it. He’ll make her as arrogant as himself and fuck her until she’s praising herself eventually, but, for now, he’s going to reward her for being a good girl. 

He sticks his finger back inside of her, and, god, she feels like home. Five remembers just a short time where he felt like he belonged nowhere enough that he’d openly said it to his enemy, and, now, he had a home between his Vanya’s legs and he would never take it for granted. 

She came again, this time with his fingers coaxing it out of her. He licked them clean despite going right back to her pussy to start licking at her some more. She was _drenched,_ and he was fascinated with her, wondering if they had been wrong about sound and weather manipulation being her power all along, thinking that certainly nobody would hold this much power over him unless it was otherworldly in nature. Or maybe it was just that Vanya was _that_ perfect, and she was otherworldly simply because she was _Vanya-_ his confidante, his love, his home. 

When she clenched against his tongue a third time, not able to last very long at all, he kissed her sweat-coated thigh again, licking and biting and kissing all along her legs and stomach and hips. She was shaking in his arms, and he climbed up to her, knowing she’d had three orgasms in a somewhat rapid succession and was sensitive. He pulled her against him, spooning against her, letting her even out her breathing, but then she was eagerly rubbing her ass against his cock, her exposed cunt wet enough that it seeped through his trousers, and he pulled of his belt, already planning what to buy Allison in addition to the requisite thank you note. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy kinktober day 14!!!!!! 🥳🥳🍁🍁🍂🍂🎃


End file.
